Choose Your Side
by TigerRaiken
Summary: Shinigami: Group of slayers to keep other creatures in line. Vampires: The rebelious group against the Shinigami. All other creatures must choose their sides, if they wish to live. Ichigo: SlayerxRukia: Vampire AU bit OOcness
1. Prologue

First attempt at a multi-chaptered story that ISN'T Final Fantasy VII! Please forgive any mistakes. Becuase I currently have b=no Bleach beta'er, if that is even a word.

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki, one of the most feared vampire slayers of all time; in an organization aptly named 'Shinigami'. He is one of it's most powerful and valued members. Looked upon by others as a testament to a what a true slayer should be like. He and the organization have been fightning for years against the vampires. Well, for the record, he's been fightning since the age of 13.

Other beings as well, but the vampires are the real problem. The other races actually help along with the slayers progression of keeping the vampires at bay.

For their help, they are granted either leniancy of crime they have commited, join with a slayer as a partner, and help with any information they can give to the Shinigami to help strengthen racial ties. B

Most obviously on the slayers side of the war with the vampires are the Lycans; the two most bitterest of enemies for centuries.

The Shinigami undoubtley have the help of some mythical races, but that doesn't mean that the vampires don't either. But that will come at a much later time. But also joining with a slayer, means you are binded to him/her. If he or she dies, depending on how useful you were, you are set free or reassigned for further information.

The vampires thnk the way the Shinigami operate seems, almost dictator-ish. They wish not to follow their ways and have rebelled along with a few other races. Leading the otherside of Society into chaos with it's rules and laws set in place.

The Shinigami take on cases that are either common or rare, that involve crimes that creatures have done. Be it small or large. They are trying to establish a peace between all races so as not to disturb the real world and cause chaos and panick among the regular people.

But the vampires are making it hard for there to even BE a peace with the constant killings of luring the Shinigami out. Vampires maybe more civilized than the other races the slayers ally themselves with. But help is help, and they need all they can get when dealing with the almost impervious vampires.

With the help of his other mythological friends on various missions, they fight this war hoping to bring an end to all this conflict and fially be at peace.

They say this whole war started right out of a fairy tale story. Sad, isn't it?

But that also, is for another time.

So far, the war is at a stalemate; neither side is advancing nor letting up. But soon, something else will come that will change the war forever.

* * *

Please just give it a chance! This prologue is kinda rushed but I do have an actual chapter! And I would also REALLY love some feedback! It makes me a happy person! So much so, that it might inspire me to hurry up and update a new chapter of 'The Game' to those people who have read it.

PLZ read and review!


	2. Chapter 1

It was the dead of night in Karakura town. The full moon shone brightly on the top of an orange head of hair. A young man that had just taken care of his target for the night. The creature before hand had turned to a pile of ashes that was now being blown away into the night's cool breeze. The warrior pulled his black steel sword out of the pile of ashes and re-sheathed it into the scabard at his waist. Giving a sigh of relaxation, he pulled his cellphone from his waist band and proceeded to dial a number fro his contact list. On the other end, the phone rung a few times before someone finally pciked up.

_"Kurosaki_" the male voice said on the other end.

"It's been done; case number 503 has been terminated."

_"And the Takashi family?"_

"They were notified before I called."

_"Good work, now they can finally be at ease knowing that their daughter is no longer being stalked. that is all, report back at HQ at 1100 hours."_

"Seriously?" Ichigo scoffed.

_"..........."_

"Fine, 1100 hours."

_"Don't be tardy."_

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he said dropping all formality and hanging up on the man. Just as he closed his phone, the sound of his ringtone for his text message came on.

_I want to change the world _

_Keep on holding on your desire_

_You will get our shining love_

_That you can reach alone_

_If you go on to reach your goal_

_It's Wonderland._

As the ringtone ended, Ichigo grimaced at what he chose for his text ringtone. "Ugh, I really gotta get that changed to the japanse version." He muttered to himself as he checked the message.

_'Unknown ID'_

_You should really learn to look back sometimes._

As the last word exited his mind, slender hands wrapped around leather jacket clad torso.

"And I mean it, you really should." the unknown person purred seductively into his ear.

Wait a minute...._purred_

"Yoruichi, knock it off." He responded gruffly. He really didn't like working with were-cat types._ Especially_ Yoruichi. She was always coming onto him, seducing him. But it is expected of their kind.

Species: Were-cats

Transformation if any: Any and all types of cat species. Humnaoids that carry distinct cat appearances such as feline eyes, tail ears, and fangs.

Personality: Feline tendancies to nap, scratch, have a craving for milk, and....come onto people they like. More or less the opposite sex.

"You can get off me now." Ichigo said clearly annoyed by her antics. She was still attached to him from the back and had begun to purr into his neck.

"You know, you're lucky that I'm only a house cat type, or else I would've just plain raped you by now if I was anything else." she whispered into his ear. Still purring like a lost kitten into his neck.

"Oh my god, you're not in heat are you? Because if this is anything like time-" "-No, i'm not, I just like seeing you flustered is all." she finished while finally letting go off him. She walked around to where the ashes of the used to be vampire lay on the ground before Ichigo.

"Hm, so I take it this was the guy?" she questioned. Bending down towards the pile of ashes and giving it a sniff. She wrinkled her nose and flattened her ears in disgust. "The guy even smells of evil intentions after death."

"Yeah, too bad for him. He really shouldn't have been following that girl like that for 4 weeks. Even that one time those two times he actually talked to her." he explained.

"Let's see? It was either 1) Her scent drew him in, 2) He was told to follow her, 3) Or he was one of those types that likes to strike fear in their prey and follow them for weeks on end, waiting fo the opportune moment. Any one of these Ichigo?" Yorucihi asked while poking the pile of withering ashes.

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest. "Number 1 and 3 would be about right. And alos he was known for causing some trouble for us anyway." He breathed out a sigh into the mildly cold air to see his breath in the air. "Finally the old man can stop putting me on this case and put me on something worthwhile like what Renji and Byakuya are doing."

"You mean sit on their arse all day long?" Yoruichi grinned. "But Ichigo, you have to be the most hardworking slayer, besides Hitsuguya-kun and the seniors Ukitake and Kyouraku, in the Shinigami. Surely you don't want to ruin that reputation by slackng off for 1 day." she asked. "Oh shut it you stupid cat! I can afford a day off if I want to and enjoy my self." he proclaimed

"With me." Yoruichi added as she drew herself to him, completely forgetting her serious manner just a moment ago. Ichigo was used to this kind of behaviour by now after all these years he's known her. From the day he started hunting on his first mission; he had come upon her trying to take down a vampire herself. She had unknowingly attracted herself to him and wouldn't leave him no matter what.

"Please stop." he drawled, not even trying to resist her as she pressed herself more closely to his chest. "Oh come Ichi, you're 23, a healthy male that basically all the other female slayers practically throw themselves at you. You've never had sex-"

"-And you don't need to bring up my sex life. I'm perfectly fine," he growled out as he pried her off of him. "Besides, there's no time for that while we're fighting a war with the unrelenting vampires and the few races that have sided with them." He ended seriously.

"Well one thing's for sure," she added while getting off of him." We know we have the Lycan's trust in this. They were at odds with the vampires long before you humans got involved in this."

"And don't forget us races that sided with you." she added cheerfully. "Well, I gotta go Ichi, see ya back at HQ around 1100 hours." she said while walking away.

"You heard him on the phone from that far away?" he said surprised when he turned around.

"You forget that i'm a cat Ichigo, I can hear you doing the _slightest_ of things." she added mischieviously." Yeah see ya around, and you better not be in my office when I get there! I don't want cat hair everywhere" he yelled.

"I'll think about!" she shouted back right as she decided to dissappear on him.

"Che, I'll think about it my ass. " he muttered to himself as he proceeded back to home. Yoruichi was what you could say like a partner for him for almost every case. And it annoyed him to no end of her feline charms. But when it came to it, she was a big help in finding objectives, wether it be people or things. And the base, actually, it was just a housing base for the Shinigami that either didn't have a place of their own to stay, or just thought it best to stay close to HQ.

Through the dark woods he went back to HQ, he didn't bother calling someone to come pick him. He'd much rather walk and cool off from the fight he just had.

_'Sick vampire bastards."_ he thought. All of them angered him to no extent. Of course he could understand some of them that had been turned against their will. But it was his job to lay those poor souls who were turned unwillingly to rest.

_'Can't believe he wants me back there at fucking 11 o'clock, and it's already"_ he looked at his watch and noted how few rays of sunlight were beginning to stain the horizon. "_5am. Oh well, all in a days work." _With that he set off into what was left of the night to go home and get a quick shower before hitting the bed.

Little did Ichigo know, that the next few weeks were about to put even more on his workload.

* * *

PLZ review, and thanks to those that favorited! I like have no Bleach beta, my other beta likes Bleach, but she mostly does my Final Fantasy VII story, but i'll drop it by her and see what she says. In the meantime, anyone interested! And lets see if you can guess where the song is from. It's not very hard to figure out if you've heard it in Englih


	3. AN

Hello again! This is just me throwing in a quick author's note saying....thanks for those of you who have reviewd and favorited, and alerted.

Now I just have one message for anyone's who's interested: Who would like to be my beta for this story. This can go unbeta'd or beta'd I don't care. But I would like for some more detail in senteces ad vocabulary. I would do it myself but it's already work on me when i'm updating from my college work.

So just throwing it out thee for anyone interested. I'm currently writing the next chapter and studying for Finals at the same time that will come up in a while.

And also for those of you avid readers of my other fic 'The Game' don't worry, i'm in the middle of that too.

BTW, if you haven't read it, you tottally should.

Next update for this story will most likely be in another week, give or take a week and a half. Like I said, finals are murder.

Anyway, til' next time!


End file.
